1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved personal watercraft design.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become very popular in recent years. These types of watercraft have small hulls (e.g., 13 feet or less in length) that support a straddle-type seat. The hulls typically have either a full V or semi-V shape and are not very deep (e.g., 42 inches (108 cm)). These types of hulls consequently do not displace much water when floating at rest. Additionally, personal watercraft hulls remain relatively close to the water level when up on plane.
The enthusiasm for personal watercraft largely resides its sporty nature. It is becoming more commonplace, however, for local and federal municipalities to limit the engine emission levels and/or operating speeds of personal watercraft. Thus, there is a need for a personal watercraft that can be operated at slower speeds to reduce emission levels, yet can induce in riders a feeling of high speed, sporty operation.
The present invention involves in part the recognition that increasing the height of a watercraft operator and/or riders above the surface of the water creates in these individuals a xe2x80x9cflyingxe2x80x9d feeling which mimics operation of a watercraft at very high speeds, even when the watercraft is operating at relatively slower planing speeds. The increased height of the rider above the water surface also mimics the feel of riding a motorcycle.
Merely increasing the height of the operator""s/riders"" seat, however, typically brings with it various disadvantages, including destabilization of the watercraft and/or a significant and unwanted increase in the size and complexity of the watercraft hull. For example, if the seat is extended upwards, such that the operator/riders are suspended farther above the watercraft hull, the watercraft will become significantly more xe2x80x9ctop-heavy,xe2x80x9d which tends to destabilize the watercraft at slow speeds and possibly cause it to roll over. Alternatively, if the size of the entire watercraft hull is increased, such that the operator/riders ride higher above the water""s surface, the watercraft becomes significantly more expensive and loses much of its appeal as a xe2x80x9ccompact,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9csportyxe2x80x9d and highly maneuverable xe2x80x9cpersonalxe2x80x9d water vehicle.
The present invention obviates these disadvantages by incorporating into the hull of the watercraft a low-volume elongated displacement hull section having a planing surface upon which the watercraft may plane at higher watercraft speeds. During normal low-speed displacement hull-type operation (i.e., operation at speeds less than the planing speeds), the elongated displacement hull section remains submerged, and does not appreciably affect the stability of the relatively slow moving watercraft. At higher planing speeds, however, the elongated displacement hull section rises out of the water as the watercraft planes upon the planing surface, thereby raising the operator and/or riders a significant distance above the surface of the water.
The increased separation between the operator/riders and the water surface greatly increases the visibility of the planing watercraft. Not only does the increased height of the operator and/or riders allow these individuals to see farther away, but the increased seat height and the increase in the highly visible cross-section of the un-wetted hull of the planing watercraft greatly increases the visibility of the watercraft to other watercraft operators and individuals utilizing the same body of water. Moreover, the increased height of the operator and/or riders can be extremely useful for individuals utilizing the watercraft in such activities as lifeguarding and/or search and rescue (SAR) operations, where good visibility of the surrounding water surface is desired.
The increased height of the operator and/or riders also significantly reduces the amount of waterspray which strikes the individuals riding the planing watercraft. Where the operator/riders do not wish to be sprayed with water, such as where the ambient temperature of the air/water and/or wind chill factors make waterspray unenjoyable, the increased separation between the operator/riders and the water surface significantly minimizes the amount of water spraying onto the operator/riders. In addition, the operator""s visibility improves as water spray from the bow and/or breaking wave tops tends not to fly into the operator""s line of sight.
In at least some modes, the present watercraft provides a significant increase in the watercraft""s storage capacity as compared to the majority of current personal watercraft models. Because the elongated displacement hull section accommodates essentially the same basic propulsion components as in a standard watercraft, much of the remaining hull volume can be utilized as additional storage space. A preferred watercraft design locates this additional storage space above the elongated displacement hull section.
One aspect of the present invention therefore involves a small watercraft comprising a hull including a lower hull and an upper deck. The lower hull is formed in principal part by an upper section, an intermediate section, and a lower section. The lower section has a planing surface, and the intermediate section lies between the planing surface and a water displacement line of the watercraft. The intermediate section is vertically elongated such that a height of the intermediate section, as defined along a vertical axis, is not less than about half the width of the planing surface.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a small watercraft comprising a hull including a pair of outer chines, an intermediate section, and a lower section defining a planing surface. The outer chines and the lower section are symmetrically positioned relative to a central, longitudinally extending, vertical plane of the hull. The lower section is disposed below and between the outer chines and includes a pair of inner chines defined along outer edges of the lower section. The intermediate section includes a pair of sides. Each side extends between one of the outer chines and a corresponding one of the inner chines. At least a portion of each side also extends inwardly toward the central vertical plane and sufficiently deviates from a line between the corresponding inner and outer chines so as to significantly reduce the volume of the hull beneath the outer chines.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a small watercraft comprises a hull including an upper section including a pair of outer chines, an intermediate section, and a lower section including a planing surface. The upper section supports an elongated, longitudinally extending seat with a steering column positioned forward of the seat. A propulsion system is also supported by the hull. The propulsion system includes an engine and a propulsion device that is driven by the engine to propel the watercraft. The engine is disposed such that most, if not all, of the engine lies below a vertical level of the outer chines.
An additional aspect of the present invention involves a small watercraft comprising a hull including a lower hull and an upper deck. The lower hull is formed principally by an upper section, an intermediate section, and a lower section. The lower section defines at least part of a planing surface of the watercraft. The intermediate section is disposed between the planing surface and a water displacement line of the watercraft, and has a maximum width that is not greater than the width of the planing surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a small watercraft comprises a hull defining a planing surface having a width in a transverse direction. An internal combustion engine is disposed within the hull, and a propulsion device is driven by the engine. The propulsion device also is disposed on the hull and is arranged such that its propulsion axis (e.g., discharge axis) lies near the planing surface of the hull. An exhaust system communicates with the engine and extends to and terminates at an exhaust outlet to discharge exhaust gases generated by the engine from the hull. The exhaust outlet is located near a water displacement line of the watercraft. The propulsion axis of the propulsion device and the exhaust outlet are separated by a vertical distance that is not less than about half of the width of the planing surface.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a small watercraft comprising a hull including a pair of outer chines, an intermediate section, and a lower section defining a planing surface. The lower section is disposed below and between the outer chines, and includes a pair of inner chines along outer edges of the lower section. The intermediate section extends between the outer chines and the inner chines, and is configured to significantly reduce the volume of the hull below the outer chines in comparison to a hull volume defines by a generally v-shape construction between the inner and outer chines so that the hull has a water displacement line significantly higher on the hull.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described above. Not necessarily all such objects or advantages need be achieved in accordance with any particular form of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein. Additionally, further aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.